Victoria
by MinionOverlord
Summary: I know it's crap. I just made it up while my computer was down. I kinda hope everyone likes my OC (Victoria) :P You guys chose if I continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first chapter fic I'm trying to do. This one includes my OC that I made up during Math class one day. I tried my best to fit the…mysterious girl…in with the cast itself. I'm not the best when I comes to certain characters so if they seem a bit off I'm sorry. I will try to update the most I can, but I can get serious writers block sometimes. So anyway enjoy~!**

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

The boy sat at lunch, with his best friend and the girl who possesses his falling heart. A group of kids sat not to far from them talking about a new girl that was suppose to attend school today.

"I heard she drives a motorcycle!" A small blonde headed girl squeaked out.

"So? Tons of people in Ikebukuro do." One boy replied rather coldly.

Mikado listened in to most of the conversation without ever realizing it.

"Dude!" Masomi screamed in his ear, causing him to jump at least two feet in the air.

"Yeah?" He looked at his friend who made something between a pout and annoyed face. "Where you even listening?" The blonde kid gave his friend the most serious look he could muster.

"Sorry…I was…listening to them talk about the new girl coming…" When he said it the boy realized he did sound kind of weird for doing.

Masomi raised his eyebrows at his childhood friend. "I know tons about her. Just ask away."

The boy blinked and thought for a second. "What's her na-"Before he could finished the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. Everyone glanced over to see a girl pulling up one a red and white bike, a pitch midnight black seat. All he heard was, "That's her!"

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Victoria swerved threw traffic. This was really started to get annoying. She was already late for her first day to Rira Academy and now a van was trailing behind her. What was up with that guy's door? Wasn't that someone from an anime she passed over one afternoon, while watching TV?

Whatever, it didn't matter.

She picked up the speed and swerved threw more cars, earning honks and curses while doing so. She glanced in her handy little mirror she added on her bike; happy to see the van was gone. Time for school.

Once she got there it was already lunch. What a pain. She took off her helmet and stuffed it in a compartment with her leather jacket. Her silky black hair trailed down her back in messy strains. She grabbed a brush and ran it threw the hair before putting it up. She grabbed her book bag and headed in the school knowing a lecture from someone in the school system was coming soon after.

She walked in the office to fetch her class schedule, where her suspicions were confirmed. There stood a man, mid-fifties, hair slicked back, arms crossed, and the look her gave her was as if she just killed the man's beloved cat.

This was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Kyohei sighed as the bike with the girl on it left his view. Saburo growled in frustration.

"We almost had her! What's with all this traffic?!" The male honked his horn in a long continuous noise.

Erika stared out the window wide-eyed. "That was so cool! She was totally the strong yet soft hearted character type!"

Walker nodded, grinning. "And her unknown brother ends up running with an under ground organization!"

Erika laughed, "No, no! Her dad was leader of a big company and he was never home! So they have a bad relationship!"

"No way!" Walker rolled his eyes and went to looking out the window.

Kyohei simply looked out the window lost in thought.

Where had he seen that kid before…?

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

The informant looked over the city of Ikebukuro from the top of a building, threw his binoculars. A grin spread across as he saw a bike pull up at Rira Academy.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Is little Victoria back in Ikebukuro for some fun~?"

When she took off her helmet, Izaya watching her every move.

"You dyed it black? That's weird…You make a better brunette." He talked to himself quietly, as his phone rang. He flipped the thing open and pressed it against his ear.

"Izaya Orihara speaking…Oh! Shiki. I have something that you might be interested in front of me~" He kept watching the girl until the tinted school doors closed behind her.

"_What might this thing be?"_ The man asked, now interested in the informant's words.

The raven haired man grinned and his auburn eyes sparkled slightly.

"Victoria's back ~"

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Shinra and Celty sat in there apartment. Shinra was eating his lunch that was made by his beloved Celty who denied it tasted edible, much less good.

"But Celty!" The doctor whined some. "This is amazing!"

The Dullahan's fingers flew across here PDA, before holding it out. [No its not! Stop forcing yourself o eat it!]

The man whined again. "But I'm no-"He was cut off by a black sphere formed around his food. The woman tossed whatever was left in the floating object before storming out the room.

Shinra sighed and leaned back some poking the object containing his lunch.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Victoria walked out the front office, shoulders slouched. She's never been screamed at in Japanese before, German: Yes, Italian: Yes, French: Yes, English: Yes, Russian: Yes, Spanish: Yes, but Japanese…That was a new one for her.

Making her way to the roof, she was looking for her locker at the same time, and looking over her schedule. Math, language, history, gym, science, then her two picked classes. Not to bad for a new school. To bad her Japanese was a bit rusty.

Not paying much attention to where she was walking, considering she was staring at her schedule, she ran into someone; they both fell to the ground, papers and books falling out both bags.

"I-I'm sorry!" A voice piped out worriedly. She laughed some and the papers slowly started to fall to the ground.

"No, no. It's my fault." A paper fell between her and the boy. Once it hit the ground she smiled at the dark haired boy, who scurried helping her get her things. They quickly cleaned things up before they stood up in unison.

She held out her hand, still smiling. "Name's Victoria. I'm new. Nice to meet you…" She held the last syllable implying she didn't know his name.

"I-I'm Mikado…Pleasure to meet you."

With that they shook hands.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'll try to get more in later on! I worked really hard on this and it's past midnight and I have school, so please be kind….Shinra and Celty had nothing to do with what's going on! XD I had to add them though…She got screamed at in so many languages because she'd moved around with her uncle for five years (she moved around before going to Ikebukuro and she's about 16 now) last time she was in Ikebukuro she was 14 ^^ just didn't want confusion here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: YAY! UPDATE!**

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since Victoria had returned to Ikebukuro. Five days since she joined Rira Academy. And two days since she started to make some real friends.

Since she ran into Mikado on the first day things had been falling into line pretty well. He introduced her to Masomi and Anri two days ago. She really was enjoying her time at school, but only stayed with her one small group of four.

Mikado glanced over at her and offered his bean roll, which she took without another word.

"H-hey, Victoria. Wanna come by my house later? I want to show you a cool website…" Mikado stuttered too much for her taste, but she could put up with that at the least.

"Sure! Sounds cool!" She grinned widely at her shy friend as Masomi started going on that he couldn't walk home with everyone because there was a hall monitors meeting soon.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Celty rode through Ikebukuro on her 'horse'. She had just finished a job when Shinra called with a new one from the one and only Izaya Orihara. The informant was slowly started to get on her theoretical nerves.

All she had to do was pick up a certain person at a certain place and time. Like his normal freaky jobs.

The next poor girl he was probably going to try and talk off a building was named 'Victoria'.

Poor girl…

Celty would do what she did the other time and save the girl.

That sounded like a solid plan.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Shizuo walked down the street following behind Tom, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He took the cancer out for a second to blow out the smoke then place the thing back in between in lips.

So far today he had thrown two vending machines, four street signs, and a TV. So, in other words, it wasn't that bad of a day.

No Izaya always made it a wonderful day.

He was going to get off soon, which was always a good thing, and then he would have rest of the day off and to himself.

Maybe he should go get a new pack of cigarettes. He was starting to run low on his current box.

They walked past Russian Sushi to the last job of the day. Simon waved a flyer at Shizuo.

"Shizuo! Come eat! Sushi's good!" His happy demeanor was always the same and Shizuo lifted his hand to simply say 'not today'.

"Sorry. I'm workin'. Some other time." He knew if he ever had time he might actually stop to eat one day. Even if most sushi was to bitter for his taste.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Victoria stopped behind Mikado as he unlocked his door. She took the time to look at the location of the boy's home. It didn't take a genius to know that rent wasn't high and the inside wasn't going to be all too big.

Once he unlocked the door he stepped to the side to let her in. With a simple nod and smile, Victoria walked in the house and looked around. She was right.

Mikado then shut the door behind them, walking over to his computer.

"Have you ever heard of the dollars while you were in America?" His shy demeanor seemed to disappear without a trace when she looked at him.

"The Dollars….?"

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Grrrr. This was a short one DX I'm sorry it wasn't much to read! Maybe only 590 words or so (word count ;P ). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is gonna be a half way short/longish chapter. I'm babysitting writing this up. It's not gonna be a pattern or anything, but once in a while Victoria will narrate the story. Only for a bit though….**

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

I stared at my new accounted for friend. "The Dollars…?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah...just a bit before you got here a whole thing blew over."

"Really…? What happened…?" I asked. When I asked a certain spark shined threw his eyes, which just sparked my interest even more.

"Well this is how it started…." From that point on in my visit my eyes never left the kid in front of me.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Shizuo stood with a cigarette in his mouth, letting the smoke roll off his lips. It wasn't that bad of a day, but the smell in the air was starting to piss him off. It smelled the flea. And the pissed him off more than anything.

"That was the last off the jobs. I'll buy lunch, you in?" Tom looked over at his friend as he shook his head.

"Nah. I'm just gonna go home and go to sleep. Plus I think the flea's in 'Bukuro…" Shizuo stared to walk off when Tom sighed and waved some, going the other way.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

[ I just want to know why he would give me a job this much in advance…] Celty typed furiously on her PDA holding it out to Shinra.

"It's Izaya, Celty. You know he's planning something…"Shinra poured himself some coffee.

[That's what I want to know! If he's up to something and we know what it is we might be able to stop it! If we don't it might get out of hand like last time!] She stood up from he spot by the counter and Shinra raised his hands to stop her.

"Go over the details of the job and you might be able to find something out…" His voice was so calm and leveled the way it was when he was serious and Celty stopped, pondering over it, giving a movement that signaled she was nodding.

[Yeah..]

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

Izaya sat at his desk going through Rira's school records, making a face.

"Why did you come back all of a sudden…?" It wasn't a habit to talk to himself, but Victoria being back in Ikebukuro had him utterly confused. He hated that.

Only so many humans could get to him like she did (In other words Shizuo).

Unlike the others, she was the only one that presented a challenge to him.

She was unreadable.

Since her father died, not that she cared for him in the first place, she turned into an uncaring human who didn't really bother with social life of friends. So, when she made a friend of Mikado's little group, Izaya was shocked. It was unlike her.

He had to figure out someway to get to her.

There was always revealing her long lost brother. Telling her the dark secrets her mother held before her death was another choice. Revealing her father's betrayal on her family, maybe?

He'd have to figure out someway at this point.

Don't need her gaining to much confidence in a place like Ikebukuro. Now _that_ was dangerous for a girl like her.

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

I yawned rather loudly in the middle of class, gaining the teacher's attention. I quickly looked away avoiding the man's lecturing gaze. I know I screwed up.

I stayed up so late on the Dollar's site and talking to my friend back home, but hey I was new to the Dollars gang and I wanted to make a name for myself.

Anyway, I'm supposed to get a visit from a group of my friends later in the month.

My eyes wondered around the room to the teacher. Did he ever shut up? I wonder how much trouble I'll get in for sleeping.

Oh well.

At this point it didn't register to me that the rules and punishments were different in Japan from America. My head tilted to the side some and my eye lids fell close. Just as I was falling asleep guess what happened…

_RRRIIIING_

Yep. My eyes shot opened and I grabbed my stuff, walking out the class.

Talk about saved by the bell….

~~~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: While I'm typing all these chapters my internet's down so I'll have multiple chapters online already. Anyway… hope you guys like it….might end up dropping it sooner or later…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: I plan on making this longer then the last chapter. If it falls short oh well :P this is going by pretty slow because I'm writing shorter stories while doing this one.**

Izaya stood in the ally by Russian Sushi watching Victoria closely. He had to find out why she came back. She couldn't have come back just because he dad died, that was nearly nine years ago. Plus, she had been traveling around the world with her uncle the last time he checked up on her.

How did he know Victoria? It was a pretty messed up story…

He was fairly young when an odd man showed up to his house to talk to his father. It was almost ten years ago, he was merely a thirteen-year-old when the small kid followed her father in his house. She was no older then maybe six, the way he looked at her.

Their fathers had them in the other room as they talked.

"I'm Izaya…" He said, finally after a good fifteen minutes.

She never said anything in return. Was she already scared of him? That was a new record for him.

"Wanna play a game…?"

She nodded so slightly, if he had blinked he would have missed it. Though he smiled and stood up, walking to the back door. "Come on…"

She stood up and hooked onto his pocket and walked with him to the back yard. Mairu and Kururi sat in a sand box, looking up at them.

"Hi!" Mairu smiled he normal annoying -Izaya`s word for it-smile. "I'm Mairu and my sister is Kururi!"

The girl only nodded again.

"Go inside and play with something sharp while you're doing so..." Izaya mumbled just so he, Mairu, and the small girl could hear if she was paying attention. Apparently she was because he earned a soft giggle from her.

"That's not nice, nii-san!" Mairu yelled.

"So?" Izaya countered.

"Mom said to be nice!"

"Why should I listen to her?

"Because she's our mom!"

"And when was the last time you even saw her? I hate to shove this in your face at your age, but you might want to keep Kururi around because our mother and father don't care about us." Izaya`s voice was cold. His sister stared at him, her eyes tearing up slightly.

"That's not true…" She forced out and Izaya gave a short laugh.

"Yeah it is. And you know that much…I know you're not stupid of all things." When the last word came out as his sisters both went inside, Mairu being followed by Kururi.

"That wasn't nice…." A small voice peeped from behind him and he turned around looking at the girl finally hearing her voice and getting a good look at her.

Her blue eyes didn't fit in one bit with the dark brown hair that barely fell past her shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's better for someone to tell them instead of them finding out on their own…what is your mom like..?" He asked, completely forgetting he didn't even know her name.

Her head dropped and she looked at the ground. "I don't know…she died the day I was born…pa says it's because of me…" Her eyes watered up with every word that came out of her mouth. Izaya blinked and put his hand on her head. "He's just upset about it…I'm sure your mom wouldn't think that to be true…"

She smiled some and gave her you-could-almost-miss-it-by-blinking-even-for-a-se cond nod.

"Anyway…I never asked…what's your name…?" His voice came out cautious, not wanting the girl to break into tears again.

"Victoria…"

Victoria walked to her apartment alone, quietly. Peace and quiet. That was new.

All her life all she knew of was war and loudness.

It was nice to have a break for once.

The alarm blared loudly and Vicki's hand came down, smashing on the snooze button. Time for school. She groaned and sat up lazily; she swung her legs on the side of the bed and stood up.

She stretched out her body and her hair feel around her shoulders as her arms came up. She yawned in a very unladylike manner.

Once she was done with that, she stripped of her night clothes and got dressed for her day at Rira Academy. She sat in front her mirror and brushed the knots out of her dyed black hair. She looked it over, brown was started to show. She quietly made a mental note to buy more dye later on, after school.

2


End file.
